Archangel
by SigSauer239
Summary: The story will generally cover the side stories of Garrus from pre ME1 to post ME3 Will be a Male Sheppard and all crew members included along with OC's. Will have a romance of Garrus and an OC and will try to shed my take on Garrus and his relationships with his family and crew.
1. Graduation

Takes place before ME1 going through the ending of ME3, will focus on Garrus's story pending how this goes will try to write one for the others.

The weather, as always, was perfect on this mid solar week on the Citadel. A neutral warm 70 degrees, the usual, with the artificial sunlight pumping out controlled heat most species in the galaxy consider being comfortable. Though today was a celebration for a few, as the new class of C-Sec recruits have completed the year long training at the academy and are about to be sworn in as full fledged officers.

Graduation took place on the Presidium just outside the academy; a small class of about 50 including their family is at attendance but for the first time humans were the majority of recruits to be trained which bothered some, generally turian and volus government officials. Since their acceptance to the Counsel galactic government, turians for the most part have been the majority species to join C-Sec, one of the many positions they have worked hard for and hard at. Since the ending of the first contact war humans have at a fast rate been joining/taking part in a majority of government and military positions once held by strictly turians. To see their former enemy "invade" their former positions, which took years to earn, at such a quick rate was a direct insult to turians sense of duty and honor to them.

However not all turians felt this way, Garrus Vakarian now in his mid twenties had not long ago finished his mandatory military training and duty on Palaven is a part of the graduating class. Following in his father's footsteps he sat there and listen to the speakers looking less excited to be officially apart of C-Sec as the rest of his class. Not that he wasn't happy about it, he was glad to be getting an honorable job and a decent paying one at that, it was the lack of flexibility in the ability to get the job done without having to deal with _bureaucracy type_ nonsense and mounds of paperwork that came with it.

_When the situation calls for it, and lives are at stake you need to do what it takes regardless of the risk_. He would often argue in regards to following procedure with instructors. This debate would often get heated between him and the ranking officers as numerous times came close to being forced to resign. However he made it through to his family delight, mostly his fathers who seemed happier about it then he was.

The Counsel had just finished giving their speech in regards to the high importance C-Sec officer's play in Citadel security and thus keeping the Citadel safe means keeping order in Counsel Space. Executer Pallin was about to give his speech, Garrus looked around at his comrades in blue, mostly the humans.

_They're not all bad_. He thought. _Their ability to adapt to any situation quickly regardless of what they have to work with is incredible, it's no surprise they're surging like they are._ He then looked at Harkin, his face went disgruntled, _For the most part…_

"And with the powers entrusted in me by the Counsel as Executer of C-Sec I herby promote you all from recruits to full duty officers." Pallin proclaimed as he saluted the class who in returned snapped to attention and saluted back. The crowd applauded and the graduation quickly ended, the now fully sworn in officers begin to find their friends and families to enjoy the rest of the day before having to report to work the next day.

Garrus waited for a majority for his peers to leave the sitting area before attempting to find his family. He knew they would be waiting for him the furthest away from the group, his father tended to sit towards the back or edge of large gatherings or groups, his back to the wall. He walked passed Chellick who was talking with his family. The two locked eyes and gave each other a nod in recognition. Both had scored at the top of their class but each other's preferred methods were foils of each other which lead to a bitter rivalry between them although it was clear that Chellick was preferred by their surperiours.

Garrus found his mother and father towards the embassy's both dressed in their upscale attire showing their high status in the turian hierarchy, his father had his arms folded his mother was finishing reading off a message from her omni-tool. They both noticed him heading towards them, his father loosened up a bit.

His mother gave him a hug which he returned with a smile, if turians could smile.

"We're so proud Garrus." She said warmly.

"Thanks mom."

"Congratulations Gar, you're carrying on the Vakarian legacy" his father said proudly.

"It's too bad Sol couldn't be here, how is her training going?" Garrus asked.

"She sends her regards, she is going to try and visit when she's on leave, and training is going well think she might be better with a rifle then you are." His mother teased.

'Well she picked up her skills from watching the best." He rebutted. "Going to be staying long on the citadel?"

"No, leaving tonight, needed on Palaven the hierarchy is looking to expand our presence in the terminus systems things have been getting more violent; we have to aid in coming up with the final decisions." His father replied. "But we have time for a celebratory brandy, on me you sure earned it." His father put his hand on Garrus's shoulder.

"Now that sounds good, we can go to flux the owner makes a pretty good turian sampler for a volus." Garrus suggested.

They spent their time in a private section of flux catching up and talking about life back on Palaven. Since his military training Garrus hasn't been able to see his family often but was always glad to spend time with them when he could, though he and his father as of late have been bickering over different opinions in regards to Garrus's actions on how things should be done. He knew his father was a by the book typical turian and he was more liberal and open minded in regards to doing things, it was trend going on in the younger generation of turians, although they all still believe in their sense of duty and discipline. Garrus just felt the end justified the means as long as it was for the greater good and ethical.

His parents gave him a high grade military pistol as a gift, made only on the home world.

"I'd always prefer a rifle but I can never dismiss the importance of a good side arm." He said in response.

"Your father added a few upgrades of his own."

"The scope should give it better accuracy and the thermal modifications allow you to add higher grade ammunition without it overheating fast" He stated.

"Thank you." Garrus said sincerely. If its anything the Vakarians are good at its making a gun even better.

They left flux and headed towards the docking bay near the wards. His parents were getting ready to leave on the next shuttle out.

"Be carefull son, and don't forget to keep in touch, we love you." His mother gave him another hug which he returned, their foreheads touched for a moment.

"Just stick to the training and always think about tactics, will talk to you soon."

He and his father shook hands.

"I will dad, safe ride back and tell Sol if she ever wants to see what real marksmen ship is she knows how to find me." He joked.

They gave a final wave goodbye before the shuttle took off. Garrus watched as they left before letting out a big sigh. He headed back to his apartment on the other side of the citadel.

It was small in size but modest for his salary. He had a decent view of most of the citadel which he liked. He looked out it for a moment before putting his pistol with the rest of his guns in the locker next to his bed. He switched out of his dress blues and into civilian clothing before lying on his bed.

He turned over and looked at a picture of him and his family.

_I hope I'm making the right choice; I just want to make a difference._ He thought to himself


	2. Investigation

A few months have passed since Garrus started to patrol the various locations of the citadel. He had started out on the presidium which was slow in terms of crime. The few times he was actually called upon to do anytime of police work it would end up being a petit larceny which turned up to only be lost or misplaced property or some sort of civil dispute.

This wasn't exactly how Garrus envisioned his time at C-Sec, he had hoped to be stationed in a position where he could really make a difference in reducing crime and improve the quality of life of the citizens who lived on the citadel. Eventually an opening came for an investigatory officer down in the wards and market areas to which Garrus applied for and was eventually accepted.

"I expect a lot from Garrus, it's a tough spot to fill the last officer to take the spot quit its long hours and a lot of dangerous work but the pays good." Pallin explained

"That's just what I need." He replied.

Pallin just let a small chuckled sigh in response.

"Listen I know your reasons for wanting this position, and I know how you prefer to handle things but this isn't the spot to be playing hero all guns hoe. We have rules and regulations for a reason so if you do anything rash that could jeopardize a case or the integrity of this department I'll have you back pushing papers at your desk till you resign."

Garrus was angered a tad by this response but knew better then to argue.

"Understood sir," he replied and began to head back to his office.

"Oh by the way Detective Chellick will be you're supervisor, he's been promoted to head of investigations."

_Fantastic_ Garrus thought to himself as he walked out. He returned to his office to finish up on the last of his paperwork, mostly closing out complaints that were dead ends or have been solved already. Only a few minutes passed before word got to Chellick about Garrus. He decided to pay Garrus a visit.

"So I hear you took the opening."

"Yeah I needed something refreshing as "exciting" the presidium can be I needed a change, I need to actually make a difference somehow."Garrus replied sincerely.

"I know what you're capable of, your good Garrus which is way I already have an assignment for you."

"Oh?"

"Black markets, they've been making a strong comeback and I'm dam sick of getting numerous complaints about it without things getting done so I want you to handle this one." Chellick threw a data pad loaded with information onto Garrus's desk.

"Just one thing, no bullshit stuff from you, by the book with this one Garrus it's too sensitive to do it any other way people can get put in danger or worse."

Chellick walked out allowing Garrus to read the data pad info on the wards black markets. It would appear he would have to go undercover for this one.

_Best if I scout for awhile to get a feel for their operations._ He figured so he dressed down into a mercs armor he had voucher from a case he had awhile back. He slipped the helmet over his head to cover his face and proceeded to the back portions of the lower wards.

C-Sec used to set up a routine patrol here to keep this kind of stuff from happening however numerous violent incidents would occur and in order to keep the illusion that crime was low and the citadel's safety and security was the best there was the government officials broke a deal with the black market leaders and mercs that allowed them to deal in private in back stores as long as the merchandise wasn't anything that could jeopardize the safety of the entire citadel.

However C-Sec was allowed to occasionally send an undercover inside to make sure that nothing major in terms of crime was going on during these black market buys. _This is Bullshit_ Garrus always thought in regards to this. _If only these politicians had the balls to keep the pressure on these criminals rather than save face for their careers they wouldn't have to lie or "fix" the crime statistics just to get support. _For now he would have to play along with the "game."

As he crept through the markets everything seemed to be the usual, illegal guns, smuggled goods, etc etc everything he expected to be sold. However he noticed a large amount of shops selling an unexpected item, organs, of all kinds. _Turian livers, Krogan testicles? How are they getting these?_ He poundered, just about every type of organ from a majoring of the citadels species population was for sale. _Maybe their harvesting them or possibly kidnapping victims then leaving for dead?_ He headed back to his office to look for missing persons complaints are recent deaths due to organ failure.

He found a surge of missing persons and unexplained death reports coming from families of low income housing stations in the west and southern locations on the citadel.

He searched deeper and found that these reports begin to surge after a medical clinic would open by a Dr. Saleon. The clinic would open for a brief period then close then reopen again. _This seems interesting. _He thought, after every re open the reports would surge.

_I better look into this._


	3. Preperation

"And you think he's behind it?" Chellick questioned Garrus's implications on Saleon.

"Positive, it's not some random coincidence every time he decides to reopen a "clinic" in the slums that people start dropping." Garrus reassured.

Chellick looked over Garrus's report once more and thought for a moment before leaning forward on his desk putting his hands together in front of him.

"And what do you suggest?"

"We hit him at the source, we go after the clinic."

"No." Chellick shut him down quickly. "Too risky we don't know what kind of set up he has or more importantly if he's even behind this underground organ market."

"And risk others while we wait?" Garrus rebutted.

"If we try to go after him now we risk the chance of losing evidence against him, not to mention the possibility he could escape." Chellick leaned back into his chair. "These…traders usually don't begin this kind of operation without some kind of escape plan should they be compromised Garrus, I want you to try and purchase some organs maybe you can see how they're reaching the markets that should give us a clue to how the set up is."

"And if I should catch a break?"

"Then will get the proper warrants and hit him from all sides."

_Then I'll bring him to justice myself._

Garrus's felt in most cases warrants were a waste of time, there is usually someone on the inside of the Citadel judicial system that's involved in some kind of corrupt scandal they tip off the suspect before they even get the clearance to affect an arrest.

Garrus headed back to his office to prepare, he was going to take a trip back to the wards and poke around for any clues that could criminalize Saleon. As he walked he went by the C-Sec lounge were Harkin caught his eye. He was sneaking shots of scotch into his coffee while talking to a stranger via his omni-tool.

"Trust me it's like you never even existed, you'll be a ghost." Harkin whispered. He caught Garrus looking at him.

"The hell you want?"

"You know Harkin you really are humanities finest." Garrus stated sarcastically.

"Fuck off Garrus."

Garrus shook his head and kept it moving. Getting back to his officer, Garrus calibrated his weapons before slipping into his C-Sec armor. He made a trip to his partner's office Pat Lynch, an earthborn that joined C-Sec same time as Garrus. Lynch was busy vouchering smuggled guns found in the citadels import station.

"Garrus my avian friend how can I lend you my civic duties." Lynch joked. Garrus didn't seem to get it.

"Remember that organs case I was talking about?"

"What about it?"

"We're going after him."

"You know how I prefer to go right to my _gun, _foreplays over rated." Lynch joked.

"Did you just make a sexual reference out of a tactical matter?"

Lynch laughed. "Man you need to lighten up."

"Just meet me near choras den when I call you." Garrus fooled around with his omni-tool.

"It means I've got a lock on his location, will hit him hard and quick not going to let this bastered get a chance to escape."

"I'll get Aneola to back us up he knows the back passages of the slums better then anyone." Lynch replied.

Garrus headed out to the wards.

_Warrants my ass._


	4. The Getaway

Garrus managed to reach to enter an overhang the keeper's usual use to travel all around the wards without being disturbed in order to get a good view of the black markets which is an earshot away from them as well.

A messege appeared on his omni-tool

"_Garrus, Lynch. Aneola found out our target re-opened his clinic the other day, will stand by here to see if we find anything good. Best case if he's up to something will get em in the act, keep you posted."_

"Understood, if I find anything here I'll let you know." He replied in a modest whisper

Garrus closed it out and began scanning around for organ deals.

He spotted two krogans talking to a hanar shop keeper who lead them into another room behind the general shops. Garrus followed over head, figuring it could lead to something. He reached them in the middle of discussing inventory.

"Yeah, but do you have any krogan genitalia?

"This one can acquire any item you desire."

"How long is this ganna take for two pair?" The other krogan spoke up, sounding impatient.

"This one should be able to acquire the requested item in no longer than two solar days, and for your valued partnership this one will through in a human one at no extra charge."

The two krogans laughed.

"Those pathetic things, it's a wonder how humans can reproduce with those."

"Hey let's just take it with us so we have something to laugh about." The other replied.

"Heh, alright here's half the payment." The other krogan paid the hanar.

"Come on lets go find a snack, I'm dying for a fish." The two headed out.

_Dam nothing._ Garrus thought, he headed back to try another location, this spot was alittle further away towards the hangers.

He saw a turian guns trader arguing with a salarian.

"For the last time I don't know what the hell you're talking about I just trade weapons, now unless you're going to buy or exchange me something get the hell out of here." The turian was getting furious.

"Come'on I need the money, you gatta know where the organ growing's happening everyone in the black market's selling it now."

"I don't get involved in that sick crap, now get out of here." He waived the salarian off.

"Come'on I'm desperate."

Another turian came from behind the counter and smacked the salarian across the face with the butt of his assault weapon.

"Get the fuck out of here sicko." He said with a threat.

The salarian whimpered off heading out of the markets, Garrus followed closely.

_He has to know something…_

The salarian was wiping the blood off his face caused from the smack as Garrus jumped down in front of him blocking his path, he was frightened by the sudden appearance.

"Please I.."

"It's ok, C-Sec officer Vakarian, I have a couple questions in regards to a case I'm investigating." Garrus cut him off.

"W-what?"

"I heard what you asked that arms dealer, I want to know who you were referring too."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Garrus stepped closer towards the salarian who slowly retreated in response.

"Listen I understand you need credits but whatever you were trying to do back there isn't the way to do it, is money really worth risking your own life for?"

The salarian thought for a minute, his expression turned to defeat.

"I guess not…"

Garrus turned on his recorder on his omni-tool.

"So, tell me about this "organ growth""

"There's a Dr, I don't know his name that's what I was trying to find out who clones organs inside you for a modest amount of cash."

Garrus was taking back a tad.

"What?"

"By cloning inside a living person they grow much faster than they would in a lab, at least so I've heard, then he harvests them and sells the organs for market purchase."

"That's completely insanse." Garrus was appalled by the information.

"Hey for us that need credits…its worth the risk."

Garrus just shook his head before handing over information to the salarian.

"Here, it's a pilot program to help those in need get where they need to be, credits are never worth that kind of risk, I suggest you enroll it can help you." Garrus said with reassurance.

"Thanks.." The salarian replied before heading out.

Garrus watched him walk over before contacting his partners.

"Lynch I got something here, you copy?"

"Us to, think you'd want to check this out meet us back at your office." Lynch replied.

Garrus reached his office to find Lynch standing outside.

"He's cloning organs inside people to sell for money, the bastered." Garrus said to Lynch with a hint of anger.

"We can skip formalities then, Aneola found a "patient" he's helping her with some medigel shes hurting badly."

Aneola, a salarian senior officer was finishing up with the female human who had a large scar cleared caused from surgical tools going up the left side of her abdomen.

"The gel can only help the pain for a bit, will need to take you to the medical wards."

Garrus walked in noticing the large scar.

"She came out of the clinic visibly upset, we confronted her and she ended up telling us everything." Aneola said in response to Garru's entrance.

"That bastered…" She said holding back tears.

Garrus got down to her level speaking softly and calm.

"Who's the bastered?"

"Saleon.." she cringed. "He promised me money…hey said no matter what he'd give me credits.."

_I knew it was you, you scum._

"Money for what?"

"He promised if I grew him a turian heart he'd give me a thousand credits." She cringed harder.

"But he's saying it didn't grow properly, and not only is he not paying me he's refusing to take it out of me." She started holding her side.

_Son of a bitch_

"Take her to the medical bay, the dam things killing her." Garrus said to Aneola who agreed.

Garrus followed both of them out but stopped at Lynch, the two watched their other partner escort her with another C-Sec officer out towards the medical wards.

"This ends today, we can't wait while those like her are put through hell over these radical experiments for credits." Garrus proclaimed.

Lynch cocked his gun.

"Right behind you."

The two headed towards the clinic.

When they reached the clinic the pulled out there rifles and prepared to attack from the front. Garrus clicked his omni-tool.

"I'll send out a message for back up to take up the rear while we flank him out the back."

"Hopefully we catch him off guard." Lynch replied.

Garrus nodded then prepared to take the door. He rushed in with Lynch behind him.

The busted into the back of the clinic where it appeared Saleon was about to prep another victim for harvest.

"C-Sec don't move!" Garrus shouted.

"Hands where we can see them easy now!" Lynch followed up.

Saleon was clearly startled but quickly grabbed the human victim as hostage pulling out a pistol and holding it to her head.

"Now we don't want anything rash to happen." Saleon said sinisterly.

"The games over Dr. let the man go you have no place to go, you're under arrest." Garrus proclaimed.

"Come take me then." Saleon quickly headed out the back, hostage in hand. They both sprinted after him.

Saleon jumped into a small hidden elevator and headed down towards the hangers.

"Load the ship, we've been spotted." He ordered via headphones.

Garrus and Lynch got there just as the elevator was descending. Lynch tried to override it to send it back up.

"Its jammed!"

"Dammit, look where he's headed!." Garrus shouted while pointing town towards the hangers where the elevator was heading.

Mercs were loading a medium sized transport frigate with human hostages at gun point.

"They're going to continue operations elsewhere we have to stop em!" Garrus said.

"We won't make it down in time to stop him." Lynch brought up.

"Then will have to have to defense turrets shoot em down come on."

Garrus and Lynch rushed towards the citadels defense systems, at the same time Garrus transmitted the situation to the rest of C-Sec while ordering defense personal to stand by.

Pallin heard, and began to make his way to the firing room.

"Dammit Garrus…" he said to himself.

As Garrus and Lynch reached the defensive systems, Saleon had begun his departure.

"He's getting away, lock on to that ship and fire on my order." Garrus said to the gunny.

At that moment Pallin entered with Chellick.

"Negative, cancel that command, Garrus stand down."

"But sir.."

Pallin interrupted him, "They have innocent hostages on that ship, and I'm not risking their lives to capture one man."

"And do you know what he's going to do with those hostages if we just let him go?"

"That's an order Garrus if you say something again I'll have you suspended without pay."

Garrus looked at Pallin furiously for a moment before watching as Saleon quickly escaped the turret range.

"Will alert all military personnel in citadel space to be on guard." Chellick proclaimed.

"He'll be out of their reach by then…" Garrus said before storming out.

"I expect to see you in my office Garrus." Pallin said sternly as he walked passed him.

Garrus stopped for moment before heading back to his C-Sec to wait for Pallin. He knew he was going to get chewed out for this but he didn't care, it wasn't about him, it was about those people.

_I failed._


	5. The Visit

A month past since the incident with Dr. Saleon, since then Garrus was back to doing small investigative work to his disliking. However Pallin did not find Garrus's actions towards the entire situation proper so naturally as punishment he has kept him to handling small time jobs.

His partnership with Lynch was also broken up with Lynch being sent back to patrol. The two would see each other time to time, Garrus would apologize to him feeling because he started the incident he was the one to have Lynch transferred out of investigations but Lynch would reassure him it was not his fault that this was all political bullshit.

But Garrus could not let it go, it bothered him that Saleon got away, that C-Sec's "rules of engagement" would rather let hostages suffer then to at least attempt to give them a chance to be released regardless of the risk.

_If I had been quicker…_

He would always think to himself.

However today Garrus is more cheerful as his sister Solana completed her military training on Palavin and has been granted leave and as she promised she was going to pay him a visit.

He had left work early to meet her at the docking bay her shuttle was arriving at, dressed down into civilian attire. There was a lounge with a small bar he waited in, having a couple drinks, trying human style beer for the first time.

_Not bad, alittle on the light side compared to Turian drinks, but definitely better then Krogan…_

As he drank Sol came up behind him un noticed, arriving earlier then he had expected.

"C-Sec not paying you enough to buy me one?" She Joked.

Garrus turned around in surprise.

"Made good time wasn't expecting you so soon." He replied, he got up and hugged her for a moment.

"Good to see you sis." He said sincerely.

"You too Gar." She replied. "Missed that up-tight face of yours."

"Good one, I see your training hasn't beaten the sense of humor out of you."

"You just make it easy." She smiled, he smiled back.

"Shall we get a drink? Theres a couple new lounges that opened up in the lower wards."

"Only if you're buying." She replied.

The two headed towards a bar called the "Apollo" a Human/Asari themed club that was recently built. The two ordered an Asari mixed drink known as the "embrace". It equaled that of mixing moonshine and absinthe with lime green dye but double its potency.

"Dad would hate it if he saw us drinking in a Human based bar." Sol proclaimed.

"Well he like most of the older generations haven't gotten over the first contact wars, besides look what we have accomplished when we worked together? We created the most advance ship in galactic space." Garrus replied.

"It's just a shame they called it the Normandy, Turian ship names sound more intimidating." Sol rebutted while taking a drink.

"But you're right, we can accomplish a lot if we work with the other species, just look what the Asari and Humans have done?" She continued while pointing out the bar.

They both laughed.

"Well with the Humans desire for the "night scene" and the Asari's being natural "dancers" it was bound to happen." Garrus said joking.

Sol raised her glass, "To the partnerships of the council races." She proclaimed playfully.

The two clanked glasses before taking a hearty swig.

"Heavy stuff, but dam good." Garrus said grunted.

"So how is C-Sec? You have to have some interesting stories working on the largest interspecies hub in the galaxy."

"It's not as flashy as you might think." Garrus sternly replied.

"Still bitter about the Dr.?"

"I'm not bitter, more frustrated than anything. Of course Dad still has ties to the department and had to give his thoughts on my "methods."

"You know he's like that because he cares." Sol replied reassuringly.

"Yeah well the way he comes off sometimes seems like he's more disappointed than caring."

Garrus took another drink and paused for a moment before continuing.

"Anyway how's life back on Palavin? Have any plans after training?"

"The usual, hot and structured but its home, as far as a career I don't know maybe make a full time career out of military life."

"Well then here's to you."

Garrus held up his drink one last time as they both took the last swig of their drinks. Both him and Sol then got up after hours at the club and headed back towards the shuttle bays.

"Guess I should get back to work, sadly shore leave isn't that long."

"You'll be in the nearest system to the citadel correct?"

"Yep, I'll message you when I can, stay in touch Gar."

They both hugged again for a moment.

"Love you sis, be safe out there."

"Love you too Gar, hang in there alright?"

Garrus nodded before waving goodbye as Solana's shuttle headed off. He stood there and took a deep breathe through his noose before walking back to his apartment to rest for his next tour.

The following day Garrus was assigned to desk work, closing out paperwork and forwarding assignments.

_Another Exciting day_

A couple hours went by before Pallin to Garrus's surprise enter his office.

"Sir?" he asked.

"I need you to do a standard investigation on a line of duty death of a specter, Nihlus was killed on Nova Prospect."

"The human colony? What would he be doing there?"

"That's classified but apparently Saren was on the planet as well, I just need you to make sure it wasn't foul play, shouldn't be hard to screw this one up."

Pallin threw the data pad onto Garrus desk.

"Let me know what you come up with."

With that Pallin walked out, Garrus watched him for a moment a hint of annoyance on his face before picking up the Datapad.

_This already sounds strange._


End file.
